


Enchanted

by LoriensEvenstar (Tanith11)



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanith11/pseuds/LoriensEvenstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just too precious to share with the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyOscar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOscar/gifts), [ubicaritas (Janet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janet/gifts).



> Originally written as a Valentines Day Story titled, "Lokelani", this one-shot has been reworked especially as a New Year's gift for LadyOscar and Ubicaritas.

Lying against the warm shade of the harsh mahogany surface, its delicate claret petals were a beacon to one particular occupant of the bureau. Just a single stem. A simple and pure work of nature that beheld the secrets of one's heart and soul.

One by one, the detectives filed in and filed out through the koa wood door of McGarrett's office. With each passing step the youngest of them all would chance a stolen glance over the object that permeated an aura of mystique and passion.

A warm tingling sensation fluttered from deep inside Danny Williams' chest triggering a youthful grin to erupt on his boyish face. He anxiously wondered if the others had in fact seen the object of nature's perfection sitting there idly on his desk, looking innocent yet provocative all at the same time. What would they think? Would they simply continue to pass on by, not wanting to appear like they were prying or would their curiosity eventually get the better of them? Clutching the file in one hand, he stopped at his cubicle momentarily, allowing himself to be transported to a another plane where there was no one else in the room but him. He swallowed hard and tore his eyes away from the rose just as a joyous greeting broke him out of his reverie.

"Happy New Year, Danny!" Jenny Sherman's chirpy voice spoke volumes of her inner thoughts. Thoughts she wanted to express yet could not quite find words that were adequate enough to express them.

There was, however, no hiding what Danny came to understand as women's intuition. Blushing deeply, the blue eyed detective returned the greeting warmly and instinctively moved his body so as to hide his desk from view.

“Would you like some coffee?” Jenny offered, more to excuse herself from the scene and to let the young man know she knew a secret - one she intended to keep to herself. Not because she was ashamed of figuring it out or embarrassed by the knowledge of its existence, but because she felt that there were some things in life that were far too precious to be shared with the world.

“I'd love some!” Danny beamed. Once Jenny turned her back and walked away from the cubicle, Danny sat on the edge of his desk, leaned back just a little and smiled down at the small red rose. He traced his fingers over the red satin ribbon that spiralled down its length finishing in a neat bow. Threaded through the ribbon was a tag. The sandy haired detective picked up the flower by its stem, lifted the small card and read the words written on it in black ink. He drew in a deep breath expecting to capture the sweet smell of nature's creation but the all too familiar fragrance of Steve's cologne invaded his senses, the lingering scent almost driving him mad with an unspeakable passion. 

“Danno, Chin, Kono! My office, now!” McGarrett's urgent command brought Williams back to reality and the normalcy that came with being a detective of Hawaii Five-O pulled him away from his moment of enchantment.

PAU


End file.
